


This Was Not Well Thought Out At All

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Not Well Thought Out At All

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to end up being longer but I was incredibly wrong.

Everything about the scenario was calming.  The sun was low on the horizon, its last gentle rays tracing warm fingertips around them.  It was liking a warm delicious drink, or having a soft kitten sleeping on your lap, or falling asleep to a nice song.  There was nothing that would cause either to want the moment to end.  Well,  almost nothing.

 

Sadly, Jeremy's leg was asleep.  Why did Matt let the shorter one be the big spoon?  This plan was not well thought out in the slightest.

 

"Hey," he whispered.

 

Nothing.  His chest was rising at a gentle pace, eyes closed.

 

With a defeated sigh, he began to comb his fingers through the other's hair.  This caused him to give off a much less defeated sigh.

 

And, much like his leg, he too ended up fast asleep soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> don,t look at me don't acknowledge me just keep walking


End file.
